Outtakes
by Jjheart97
Summary: A story with outtakes from my other story, The Graduation Present. Can be read as a stand-alone. For those of you not familiar with the plot: Basically, important moments in Ricky and Amy's life. Oneshots/drabbles/songfics, you get the idea!
1. Emily's Birth

Oneshot: The Birth of Their Second Child

From Chapter 10: 2017

**A/N: **I just have one thing to say in my authors note: I use _italics_ to show what people are thinking, but I also use them for sounds. For example, I say _silence_ pretty close to the beginning but that doesn't mean that Ricky (or anyone else for that matter) is thinking the word_ silence_, it's just happening. Sorry if that causes any confusion. Also, I have one reference to 1x21 ["Whoomp! (There It Is)"], that is in _**bold italics**_ because I use regular **bold **to show stress on various words. I also don't own Secret Life, I only own the characters you don't recognize (or you do recognize from The Graduation Present)

The day had been relatively normal. After making breakfast for Amy and John; asking Amy a million questions about whether she was feeling ok and reminding her to call the office if she had any problems ("Seriously, I'm always **more **thanhappy to talk to you"); giving a goodbye kiss to Amy; and dropping John off at school, Ricky had headed to work. He went to marketing, production, and executive meetings—he managed to zone out during all three—face-chatted with people in California, and tried to remain awake while sitting with nothing to do in his fairly large office.

"Mr. Underwood, you have a call on line three," Miss Haydn, Ricky's wonderful assistant, said with her usual, yet more than usual, cheery tone of voice.

"Thank you Kaitlyn—wait, what is on the other two lines? Is it something I should know about?" Ricky asked, slightly concerned about what kind of calls Kaitlyn was making on his (_well, Mr. Boykewich's_) phone line.

"Oh, no it's nothing. Just a call for Brian and then a call that Brian wanted me to make," Kaitlyn smile had seemed to grow even larger, and Ricky was still slightly concerned about what was making her so happy.

"Ok I guess—why do you look so happy? Is there something I should know?" Ricky asked.

"Well…just talk to the person on line three. Oh, and by the way, I've already called everyone so you don't have to. And I've already scheduled that you can leave right after this and then you get the rest of the week off! It must be nice to be the head of a branch of one of the biggest food producers in the country…" Kaitlyn trailed off and left his office cheerily. _Well that made no sense. Why would I need to leave the office? Did something happen? I guess I better check on that call then…wait, what line was it?_

"Kaitlyn, what line is my call on?"

"Line three!" A number of people responded. _It must be something big if all the other assistants know about it too._

"Hello?" Ricky asked into the phone. _Silence. _"Hello?"

"OH! Hi Ricky," Ricky smiled almost immediately at the sound of her voice. _Amy. _"Sorry to bother you at work," Amy began, but was quickly cut off by Ricky.

"Ames, it's absolutely fine. I wasn't doing anything anyway. So, what's up? Are you ok? You sound a little…out of breath."

"Yea, I'm—Ow Missy, don't kick right there," Ricky's smile grew, "I'm fine, it's just that—Ow, I forgot how much this hurts—"

"What hurts?" Ricky's smile began to fade as he realized that Amy was in pain.

"It's just that—I'm at the hospital."

"Why are you at the hospital? Is everything—wait, you're at the hospital meaning **you're at the hospital**? Like **the baby is coming**?" Ricky said in a panic as he began to pack his briefcase with all the things he would need from his office for the next couple of days.

"Yea, _**I thought maybe you'd want to be here**_?" Amy said, laughing a little.

"Ames, it's not funny! What if something happens and I can't get there in time and then I will have not been there for two of our children's births and—"

"Ricky, calm down," Amy laughed again.

"What's so funny now?" Ricky asked in a semi-serious tone: he was still nervous, but her laughing calmed him down significantly.

"It's just that in a normal situation **you **would usually be telling **me **to calm down. But as I was saying before, I haven't even been fully checked in yet. Emily just brought me here a little less than ten minutes ago—she's going to pick John up from school for us and he's going to spend the night at their house—and I'm probably no more than two centimeters. You have a while. But, it would be nice for you to be here for as long as possible, so don't feel the need to stay at your office forever. Also, could you get me a burger or something? I'm super hungry and **you know I hate **hospital food."

"I'm already three-quarters out the door. And tell Emily thanks from me—I wouldn't think that John would want to spend all of tonight at the hospital. I'll pick some food up on my way as well. And I'll be there in about twenty minutes, by the way." Ricky then turned away from the phone for a minute, "Goodbye Kaitlyn and everyone else!"

"Bye! Congratulations! And good luck!" Everyone said in a harmonizing unison.

Once Ricky returned to listening to the phone, Amy began to talk quickly again, "Although Emily is planning on taking John, she said he may want to be there when Emily is born. She said that even though Kyle wasn't excited that Mina was being born, he still wanted to see her when she was first born. She also said that it helped their connection and Kyle seemed more willing to help out after he saw how cute she was. So I'm **hoping **that John will feel the same way."

"I'm sure he will Ames. I'm going to go now, but I will see you in about twenty minutes. I love you!" Ricky said absent mindedly. After taking about forty-five minutes to drive through New York traffic—_I only work like twenty minutes away…I really hate New York traffic_—Ricky arrived at the hospital.

As soon as Ricky walked through a door into the hospital—he hadn't really seen which one—he knew he was in the right place. _Are there really __**this **__many pregnant women in New York? And __**this **__many people with babies? _Besides the pregnant women and the small children, he also saw a busy looking receptionist desk: "Hi, I'm looking for her. I mean Amy. Amy Jeurgens. Or Underwood, I don't know it doesn't really matter," he told the nurse working at the desk almost as if he wanted her to not understand what he was saying.

"Name of the patient?" the nurse asked calmly and un-interestedly.

"Amy Underwood." Ricky replied quickly.

"Relation to patient?"

"I'm here husband—father of the baby." Ricky answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh. What did you say her name was? And what's her condition? Is she here with you or are you by yourself?" The nurse asked in a more interested tone.

"Amy Underwood. U-N-D-E…never mind, it's not that hard of a name to spell. And I'm by myself, she already is here somewhere, I just need to know where. Think you could do that?" Ricky tried to control his voice as best he could.

"Ok, Amy Underwood is in room…212. That is on the second floor on the…" the nurse began.

"Second floor, room 12, got it. Thanks!" Ricky responded quickly. He began to walk off, when he realized he didn't know where the elevator or the stairs were.

Ricky walked towards the desk again and began to ask where they were when the nurse responded without looking up: "go through the first door on the right and the elevators will be on your right. Room 12 is going to be on your left from the elevator."

"Oh, well, thanks!" Ricky answered, slightly confused. _Through the doors on the right, check. Elevators on the right, check! Up to the second floor, check. Wait, to the right or to the left? _As Ricky pondered whether to ask the doctor in the elevator, the doors opened to a surprising face. "Emily! It's so great to see you? Why were you going downstairs?"

"Hey Ricky! I was just coming to look for you!" Emily Kennish said, moving close to hug Ricky. "Amy was worried that something has happened to you because it's been almost an hour and although traffic can be pretty bad, we didn't think it was **that **bad. Also, I have to get Adam from school: he threw up. But don't worry, Dave said that he could pick the kiddos up and Ames said that they could hang out at your house or they could just hang out at…" Emily began before Ricky cut her off.

"Tell Adam I hope he feels better! And thank you so much for being able to watch John; it really will help a lot," Ricky finished while waving to Emily. "Emily wait!" he called after her, "what room is Amy in again?"

Emily gave a small smile: "if you go past that nurse's station, he room is the first on the left. And by the way, where's the lunch?"

"Shit…I knew I forgot something," Emily looked a bit scared for Ricky that he had no food, but said nothing. "Anyway, thanks! See you later possibly/hopefully?"

"Yea, I should be able to come by once Dave is home with the kiddos. Hey, if John wants to come, would it be all right if I brought him? Also, I told George that the baby was coming and Anne was already at your house for the weekend so I think they went to go get some food or something, so maybe you aren't in **too** much trouble. Sound good?" Emily asked.

"Yea, sounds great. And by all means, if he wants to come, please bring him. My guess will be that he **won't **want to come, but you never know." Ricky answered before heading to the left.

After passing the nurse's station, Ricky arrived to the slightly ajar door of 212. _Here goes round two. I wonder if she will be as "nice" as last time…_but to Ricky's surprise when he opened the door, Amy didn't not begin yelling at him for being an hour late and not bringing food. _She's asleep. Of course. _Noticing the chair beside her bed, Ricky moved towards it, stopping just before it to kiss Amy lightly on the forehead. With this gesture, Amy slowly began to open her eyes. _Shit, she's waking up. Smooth move Ricky._

"Dad? Is that you? You better have brought me food…" Amy began. However, as Amy opened her eyes slowly, her cheerfulness seemed to light up immensely by the fact that it was Ricky kissing her forehead and not her dad. "You're here! I thought that maybe you wouldn't be able to leave work or something! I'm so glad you're here," Amy began before she quickly pulled herself up from her previous position to get closer to Ricky and kiss him on the lips whole-heartedly. Ricky, being Ricky, happily returned the gesture. The two continued to kiss for quite some time before George loudly—and somewhat obnoxiously, being Amy's father—cleared his throat. Ricky pulled away quickly, slightly embarrassed—even after almost three years of being married to Amy—that he had kissed Amy in front of her dad.

"I went to the burger place that the two of you always go to: Milo's* or something? Anyway, here is a burger for you. Hope your happy and I hope he," George said, nodding towards Ricky, "didn't already get you food because I paid a good five dollars on this burger, fries, and a shake," George said, laughing a little. "But anyway, I'm going to go get some coffee downstairs and try to find your mother—she wanted to know how you were doing and I'm not sure where she went. Has the nurse come back yet?" George asked.

"No, she hasn't. I just woke up actually. Thanks for the burger. Bye dad!" Amy said in a slightly obnoxious tone which made Ricky laugh slightly. "Is something funny?" Amy said in an even more sarcastic tone.

"Oh no, I'm gonna go get my coffee now. Have fun with this one!" And with that, a contraction began.

Amy began to make various groaning noise, which was followed by a string of curse words and a fair few "I hate yous."

On the contrary, Ricky responded with a string of loving and supportive phrases: "Ames, just breathe. You'll be ok, just breathe. I'm right here. I'm sure you hate me. I love you though. Just remember to breathe." Ricky continued to say these things over and over until the contraction ended. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, smiling.

"No, it wasn't too bad, but they get worse—**a lot **worse. I'm glad that this time you're here. I mean, not that I** wanted **you in there the first time—I absolutely **hated **you actually," Ricky laughed outright at this, "but I'm glad that you're here now. I love you."

"The fact that you hated me when John was born doesn't surprise me too much. I mean, all I could think about that night was how awful I was for getting you pregnant and now, all I can think about is holding her for the first time. Have we decided on the name yet? I mean, I love the name Miss Fuzzlebug," now Amy began to laugh, "or whatever name Adam gave her, but I don't think that really should be her name. You know, I was thinking that maybe we could name her Emily."

Amy was taken aback by the suggestion. _Would Ricky really do that? I love Emily, and I know Ricky loves Emily, but how would Emily take it? I guess she would be honored to say the least, and I love the name…_

"Ames? Hello? Anyone in there?" Ricky asked.

"Sorry, it's just—I love that idea. And Emily Kennish could be like her…I don't want to say Godparent, but…Godparent type thing. Oh, Emily will love this!" Amy replied happily. The two continued to talk and work through contractions until Amy's doctor stopped by for a visit about two hours later. George had stopped by every once in a while, but mostly sat in the waiting room, letting them spend some time alone together.

"Knock, knock!" Dr. Patterson spoke as he walked through the open doorway, "well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Amy and her wonderful husband! How have you been?" Dr. Daniel Patterson began to go through various questions about the contractions, pain, and pain relief before he checked Amy to see how far along she was. "Well, it looks like you are about 6 or 7 centimeters, and by the look on the two of your faces, this is a bit of a surprise! But, don't worry, the second one is always faster—unless, it's way slower, but that's not usual—than the first. You may be having a baby in…two or three hours! How exciting! I'll be back to check on you in about—let's say half an hour to an hour from now. I will see you then. Also, one of the nurses will be coming back with the anesthesiologist in just a couple minutes to talk some more about pain relief. And remember, any feelings of anger or excitement can be used to speed up the process!" Dr. Robinson finished before saying his goodbyes to the parents.

On the over side of Manhattan, John was just getting home from school with Mina and Dave Kennish. "Now Daddy, tell me again why Mam or Pop aren't able to pick John up from school? And why were **you **able to pick us up from school?" Mina asked curiously.

"I told you, your mam and pop are at the hospital because John's little sister is going to be born tonight! Isn't that exciting John?" Dave Kennish said in an overly happy tone, hoping to cheer John out of his funk.

"Sort of. But not **really**." John answered sadly.

"You know what; I think that we should give Kyle a call. Maybe he could give you some insight on being a great big brother," Dave said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, not pleased that he had to resort to his rule-breaking eldest child. '_Em and I __**really **__did not know __**what to do with a child **__before Mina,'_ was a thought that frequently crossed his mind.

"Really? We could talk to Kyle! That would be so much fun! And when can we go see the baby? I really want to go see her!" Mina said as cheerful as always.

"That makes one of you," Dave said under his breath.

After about two and half hours of breathing through contractions, walking, pain medication, and a **lot **of kissing (_Dr. Patterson said it would help speed along the process and I'm all for making sure this as painless as possible)_, it seemed that Amy was ready to push. The Kennish family—which consisted of Emily (who was on the phone with Dave to make sure that Adam, Mina's younger brother, got the right type of medicine); Ella, Mina's littlest sibling; Mina; and John, who was on the phone with Kyle (Mina's older brother)—had arrived about an hour ago and were waiting in the waiting room with George. Emily had been invited in, but declined because she wanted to be with John and the other children.

After only about thirty minutes, Ricky came down to the waiting room, practically beside himself with excitement; happiness; and pure love. "It's a girl! Well obviously…but she has ten fingers and ten toes and she's perfect and she has the slightest—a very small amount—of curly brown hair. God, she's gorgeous. Almost as cute as he was when I first saw him," Ricky spoke quickly with tears rimming his eyes and made a gesture towards John, "and Ames wants to have John come first, but she says that Mina should come too because John would probably want Mina there. And George, you can come too and actually, why don't all of you, well—woah, there are a lot of people here—well not all of you," Ricky said in a slightly amazed tone as he realized a very large number of their respective work friends, college friends, and neighbors had come to see the baby, "but **some **of you can come with me. John?" Ricky asked.

"Why don't you and Mina go see her first hun?" Emily spoke softly, nodding towards John's father. "And your Grandpa and Ella and I will come in just a minute, ok?" John just nodded but did little else: mostly because of shock, but obviously also because he was upset. Mina took his hand, smiled brightly—yet in a very reassuring and supportive way—and half walked/half pulled him towards his dad. The two followed the joyous father up the elevator and down the hall: Mina rubbed John's hand the entire time (this was not the first time (nor the last) Mina did this, but this was the first time John noticed how nice it was).

Ricky opened the door slowly, and John—no matter how upset—could not help but smile. There, sitting on the bed, was his mom and his new baby sister. _Wow, Dad was right: she is __**really **__pretty._ John went to hug his mother quickly and then turned to stare at his baby sister. "Do you want to hold him buddy?" Ricky asked cautiously.

"Could I?" John's voice was small.

"Of course baby. She is **your** baby sister." Amy answered sleepily. John sat neatly in the chair near the window and waited for his grandpa and dad to have their camera ready. He held her carefully, not wanting to drop her, as he could see that she meant a lot to his parents. _ I guess maybe a baby sister couldn't be too bad. _

As Ricky and Amy watched their son hold their daughter for the first time, Ricky spoke softly to Amy: "I really think he likes her. Even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"I think so too. Thank you for being here. Even if I said I didn't like you very much," Ricky gave her a look, "ok, I said I hated you about fifty, "another look, "two-hundred times, but I don't. I love you, in fact."

"I love you too. More than you know."

While this interaction took place, George and Anne shared a look that said something along the lines of 'Did you ever imagine the last time we were in this situation that we would be back again and that the two of them would be so happy?' And, even though it seems like the obvious answer would be no, they both seemed to understand that, somewhere (**deep **down—at least for George) that the answer was yes.

**A/N: **And that is that folks! Thanks for reading! I actually included John more than I thought I would, so I could have put it into The Graduation Present, but I'm glad I didn't. Ames and Ricky's third child's birth will be in The Graduation Present though (for those of you that read that). :D Also, I said I was going to do the wedding first, but I wanted to ask you (the readers, which you can respond to by a **review!** [For those of you that have read The Graduation Present, you know how much I **love **reviews!]) a question: I was thinking of making it a songfic, but then it might have some extra parts (such as Ricky's speech, George's speech, John's speech, and Ben's speech) so it might not make sense. What do you think? I may make it two parts…one part: songfic/one part: regular story. Sound good? Please review me your thoughts!

*Milo's Café is what I have named the café that they go to in 3x10 ("My Girlfriend's Back") and it featured in Chapter 7 of The Graduation Present.

**Please Review!**


	2. Pregnancy Hormones

Drabble: Pregnancy Hormones

From Chapter 10: 2017

**A/N: **Based loosely on the episode 3x18 ("Another Proposal") and (as usual) any lines taken directly from the episode will be in **bold**. Have fun with this one! This is sort of a (long) drabble, or a (really) short oneshot: you can take your pick! Enjoy!

She was fixing lunches for the two of them when he walked in. They had both decided that it would just be easier to meet at home for lunch everyday (or as many days as possible) than to go somewhere else; so, this arrangement began.

"Ames? I'm here! Sorry, my meeting ran a little late and…" he began before he was practically tackled to the ground.

"**I wanna talk to you**," Amy said after they were both on the ground.

"Umm, can we talk over lunch? I'm kind of running a little…" Ricky tried to finish, but was cut off by a feisty and needing kiss.

"**I want to talk to you about having sex**," Amy whispered before kissing him fiercely again. Ricky was slightly at a loss for words, so Amy took this as a sign to continue, "So I'm going to go upstairs, **take this off, put on my fancy French lingerie, **and then you are going to come upstairs and we **are going to do what we've wanted to do for a long, long time**."

After thinking over many possible ways to put this as gently as possible, Ricky finally found something to say to turn Amy away from this idea. _Don't get me wrong, I'd have sex with Amy any day, but I'm really running late and I was hoping I could just get some lunch…_"Ames, we has sex like two nights ago and I really just need to get some lunch," Ricky said with many long pauses to catch his breath (_Yea, I definitely__** want **__to have sex with her_).

"Wait," Amy asked, standing up slowly and cautiously from the floor, "You don't want to have sex with me? What? Is it because I'm not pretty anymore?" Amy asked in a very over-dramatic (although Ricky could tell she wasn't kidding) voice and she began to cry.

"Ames, don't do this. You know I think you're beautiful and I love you, it's just that…I have to get back to work soon," Ricky tried to give Amy a hug, but she flat out refused before she ran upstairs; crying. _God, why did I get this girl pregnant again? Well, there goes getting back to the office in time. _

**A/N: **Oh, how cute. Thanks for reading! And the little second child of Ricky and Amy is telling you to **review**, so you better review!


	3. The Dance

Songfic: The Dance

From Chapter 7: 2015

**A/N:** Hey Everybody! I know you are all very excited to see…the wedding reception! This is just the first dance, but I'm going to have all the speeches in the next chapter (wedding=two parts [well, three if you count the chapter in The Graduation Present and no one ever does… {Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows reference}]) and it will sort of just be the raw speeches (maybe even with some funny little side notes…); hope you enjoy! Besides the usual I don't own Secret Life (just the characters you don't recognize, but you won't see any of them here) I also don't only the song Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's (I just own the copy on my iPhone…). Also, the part in _**bold italics**_ is taken from the end of the Chapter of The Graduation Present which this is based on and the _italics_ are lyrics from the song above.

"_**And now presenting…Mr. and Mrs. Underwood!" the D. J. announced. "Will you now join me in watching their first dance," he added. **_As Ricky and Amy took their places on the dance floor, the music began softly; gradually get louder as the intro ended and the singing began.

_My head is stuck in the clouds,_

_She begs me to come down, says "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear;_

_We'll watch the world from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love_

"Why did you pick this song again? I mean, I love the song but—I don't know," Amy asked, moving slowly to the gentle speed of the song. Ricky's only reply to the question was a quick spin before continuing to dancing normally. "That was a beautiful spin by the way; you **finally** got the spin down," she laughed a little.

"Hey!" he said, raising his voice ever so slightly, "I got the hang of the spin faster than you got the hang of the dance in general!" Amy just shook her head, laughing a little. "Besides, I'm a better dancer than you anyway."

"You? The one that stepped on my feet like twenty times at Leo and—oh God, what was her name—wedding?" Amy asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes, I am a better dancer—well, as of right now. And even if I'm not, I'm **still **better at," his voice dropped significantly and his smirk grew immensely, "**other** things."

Amy merely blushed in return.

_We may only have tonight,_

_But 'till the morning sun you're mine,_

_All mine._

_Play the music low, and swing to the rhythm of love_

"So, what did you think of the wedding Mrs. Underwood?" Ricky asked.

"Well, besides a couple of meltdowns from a number of different people, I thought that it actually turned out pretty well; it was great actually, Mr. Underwood. You know, it feels so weird saying that; I've always just called you Ricky." Amy allowed Ricky to spin her again before continuing, "You really like those spins don't you?"

"Oh, they are my absolute favorite!" Ricky said in a sarcastic tone before returning to his normal voice, "but I have to say that I disagree with you about the idea of the last name thing. I am more than happy to call you Mrs. Underwood, but I'll call you Amy—or Ames, for that matter—if you prefer," Ricky smiled before dipping Amy quite low.

"That was just a little too low for my taste," Amy spoke to him softly, "but I like the idea."

_Well, my heart beats like a drum,_

_A guitar string to the strum,_

_A beautiful song to be sung._

_She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me._

_She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine._

The two continued to dance through the song, laughing at various little goofs—made by both parties—and talking about the honeymoon, John, and their life in general. Right before the second chorus began, the D.J. paused the music to say that Amy and Ricky would like their son, John Underwood, to join them on the dance floor for a "family dance". At this announcement, John ran over to his parents and to any non-knowing eye, it would have looked like John was going to run them over; however, Ricky picked him up just in time and spun him around lovingly. The D. J. smiled before he backed the song up slightly and turned it up.

_We may only have tonight,_

_But 'till the morning sun you're mine,_

_All mine._

_Play the music low,_

_And swing to the rhythm of love._

_When the moon is low,_

_We can dance in slow motion._

_And all your tears will subside,_

_And all your tears will dry._

During a short interlude in the song, John left his parents alone again and went to go stand with his grandparents. "That was fun," Amy smiled as she spoke.

"It was sweet, wasn't it? I'm glad you came up with that, it was a really good idea," Ricky returned with a smile as well.

"I really do like this song," Amy said again, looking at Ricky with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not telling you why I picked it," Ricky said with a knowing look, before beginning to speak the words of the song softly, "_And long after I've gone; you'll still be humming along. And I will keep you in my mind, the way you make love so fine_."

"Way to be cheesy," Amy answered cheekily, "but I do hope that you'll never be 'gone.'"

"Trust me, I won't."

_We may only have tonight,_

_But 'till the morning sun you're mine,_

_All mine. _

_Play the music low, _

_And swing to the rhythm of love._

_Oh-ho-whoa, play the music low,_

_And swing to the rhythm of love,_

_Yea, swing to the rhythm of love._

"So why did you pick this song again?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Fine," Ricky replied glumly: "I picked this song because it reminds me of us. '_We may only have tonight, but 'till the morning sun you're mine_'; we may not have forever, but you're mine until then. I guess I just wanted you to know that."

"Oh. I see. I love you, you know that?" Amy asked, kissing Ricky softly.

"I know that, and I love you too," he returned, again with a soft kiss. "I also know that you used to have a major crush on the guy that sings the song, and come on; we can't go through our wedding without me pointing out some flaw in your teenage years," Ricky finished loudly with a huge smirk on his face and a laugh in his voice.

"Ricky!"

**A/N:** Done! So in the beginning and the middle I was thinking in my head: 'this is so awful that I may just have to pretend this doesn't exist because it is so bad' but then by the end I was like: 'this has to be one of the fluffy-ist things I've ever written!' I know that this is also a little shorter than most of my other stuff, but it wasn't meant to be super long. So I hope you enjoyed it, and please, Please, PLEASE **REVIEW! **


	4. Speeches

Not-Really-Sure-What-To-Call-This-Writing-Style (it's almost like a play, sort of): Speeches

From Chapter 7: 2015

**A/N:** First, I would just like to say that the first two chapters of this story are from Chapter 9: 2017, not Chapter 10 (2018) [which is coming up sometime today, but it won't have the references that the two stories are based on]. To set the stage for what this will look like, it's basically just a written down version of what various people's wedding speeches for the Ramy (although I love, LOVE, **LOVE **Ricky and Amy [obviously, I've written a ton of stuff about them], I really **don't **love their couple name…) wedding, but it isn't really a story (with interactions), it just has little cues (if you are going with the play idea). Has anybody besides me noticed that I write really long **A/N**s? Sorry about that…anyway, this story is also very disconnected, but I did that on purpose. Also, the _**bold italics **_in Ben's toast are from Chapter 1: 2009 of The Graduation Present and the _**bold italics **_in Ricky's speech are from Chapter 7: 2015 of The Graduation Present.

(**Sara and **_**Henry's**_** Opening Words**)

Sara: Hi everyone! As most of you know, I'm a really close friend of Amy's—which I guess would make me a really close friend of Ricky's…

_Henry: No one actually cares how you know them Sar, because no one actually listens to—or likes for that matter—wedding speeches _(laughs from guests)_._

Sara: Henry! Lots of people listen to wedding speeches; a lot of people think they are super cute! Anyway, so I am a very close friend of Amy's and we are mostly here to just put in our two sense of their relationship.

_Henry _(in a very sarcastic tone)_: Even though we have almost succeeded in breaking them up multiple times in the past three years, we are still very supportive of their relationship _(more laughs, especially from Ricky and Amy)_._

Sara: Way to be a downer Henry…anyway, we are basically are just here to say that the two of them have always been such great friends and even from the first day we met them, we could tell that the two of them were in it for the long haul.

_Henry: And I guess we just wanted to say that we were very excited when we heard that they were finally getting married…_

Sara: Because they were already engaged when we met them

_Henry: I was going to say that Sara, don't worry! _(Under breath) _The one time I actually say something not sarcastic… _(Sara laughs)_. Anyway, we have always just thought that the two of them made a great pair,_

Sara: and even though they don't always get along,

_Henry: in fact, they fight __**a lot**_(more laughs)_,_

Sara: they love each other.

_Henry: And so, to start off this long night of congratulations speeches, we just wanted to say first_

Sara and _Henry_: We are really happy for both of you! Congratulations!

Sara (somewhat quietly): Now all **we **have to do is **actually **get married…

_Henry: Not for a couple more years Sar…_ (Amy laughs pretty loudly)

(**John's Mini-Speech [with a few side thoughts by**_** Mina**_**]**)

John (with Mina by his side and Dave [Kennish] standing behind them): Hi everybody! Umm…I'm John and my Mommy and Daddy are the ones that got married and everybody said that I should say a few words about them so I will…I don't really remember my parents ever not being together, but I have heard some stories about them when I was borned and stuff

_Mina: Johnny, it's __**born**_ (particular stress on the word **born**, laughs from the guests)_._

John: Fine, when I was born (stresses the word in a sarcastic tone) and stuff like my first birthday and my daddy's graduation from high school. I also slightly remember everyone would always say that they didn't think that my parents belonged together and they didn't think 'they would last'—whatever that means—but I knew that my parents were going to 'last'.

_Mina: How did you know they were going to 'last' if you don't even know what the word means? _(Laughs from guests)

John: I just did, ok? And when I was very happy when I heard that my parents were getting marrieds because a lot of my friend's parents are marrieds and most of them seem really happy…except for Luke's parents but (Ricky begins to shake his head frantically)—oh, Daddy didn't want me to say that—right, forgots I said that. And I was—am—very happy that Mommy and Daddy love each other. Because I love Mommy and Daddy and Mommy and Daddy both love me. And yea, I think that is all I have to say.

_Mina _(slightly pushes John out of the way)_: But __**I wantted **__to say something too! I would like to say that I love Mam and Pop as well and that they are very pretty together _(Ricky and Amy begin to laugh) _and I like coming to their house because their house has a lot of toys and they are very fun, and they kiss a lot and like to spend 'alone time' which I think is sort of like 'time-out' and_…

_**Dave: Ok, I think that is enough of this speech! (Whispers to John and Mina) Say thank you to everyone for coming to your Mam/Mommy and Pop/Daddy's wedding!**_

John and _Mina_: Thank you for all coming!

(**Dave's Speech)**

Dave: Hi, I'm David Kennish and I'm sure some of you know me but most of you don't know me…but my family and I are neighbors and very close friends to the Underwood family and you saw just a minute ago, Mina—our eldest daughter—is best friends with John (a few laughs from the guests). Now, I would talk all about how I've seen Ricky and Amy grow over the years and how I've enjoyed seeing their relationship but, let's face it, we've all seen their relationship grow and if you didn't than why would you be here? (Small applause and laughter from guests) Besides, I actually haven't **really** seen their relationship grow all that much; I mean, they definitely aren't the same people, but they aren't completely new people either. So, a lot of you may be thinking 'why is he up here giving a wedding speech if he isn't going to talk about Ricky and Amy?' and that is a wonderful question! In answering that question, I'm going to give a wedding speech about me. Or well, my wonderful wife Emily and me. And I'm sure about half of you are now thinking 'and this is why I don't go to weddings because of this type of stupid wedding speech' or, to put that in more simplistic terms, 'kill me now' (Said with pauses between each word to show annoyance; more applause and laughter). But don't worry, you actually will enjoy this.

I've always lived somewhere in New York for my whole life. When I was growing up, I lived in a suburb of New York called Millwood—it's about an hour away from New York City, and you probably haven't heard of it—I went to college in upstate New York, and now I live here, in New York City. We met in Millwood when I was about seven and she was about six. We were childhood best friends until the summer before 6th grade—for those of you that don't know, you're in 6th grade when you are eleven turning twelve—when she moved to Maryland. Over middle school and the beginning of high school, I became quite popular and quite "the ladies' man", as I was quite handsome—although some may beg to differ (cough, cough Kyle) I still believe I have this trait (loud laughs can be heard from Kyle and Ricky; quieter laughs can be heard from Emily and Amy). The years went by and it wasn't until the summer before 10th grade when she came back.

The two of us hadn't really talked very much when she lived in Maryland, though I had heard from some of her old girlfriends that she had had a couple of boyfriends. Actually, when I first saw her I have to admit that I didn't remember her…she looked really different! So, being the ladies' man that I was, I went over to talk to her at her booth— (sends loving look towards Emily) she looked really beautiful that day, and she still does, of course—and after talking to her for only about two minutes I realized that she was still that best friend I had in elementary school. The two of us caught up on everything that evening—we really became close again—and she even came back to my house to look at some of the stuff I still had of hers. Well…one thing led to another, and we ended up doing **"it". **Yes, the illusive **"it"**. The very **"it" **that has brought us here today. And, almost as if to predict what would happen a little more than eleven years later in California, Emily got pregnant. At 16.

Understand why I'm telling this story yet? Its ok it if you don't, it will get better.

After Emily knew for about three weeks and school had started—we hadn't talked since then, by the way—Emily pulled me into a closet one day and told me. She said that her parents didn't know yet and that she was thinking of getting an abortion, but I—contrary to my title as "school ladies man"—told her that she shouldn't get an abortion. She told her parents who, on a number of occasions including this one, tried to kill me—that weekend has to be one of the most stressful of my life—none-the-less, life had to go on. As time passed the two of us began to fight more: over how we were going to take care of a baby, how we would have enough money to take care of a baby, and how—even though we hated each other—we could do this together. After nine and a half months, on June 2nd, Kyle William Kennish was born. He was perfect (Kyle snorts slightly) and even though we weren't ready for him, he came anyway. I knew that I had to love him with every fiber of my being, and I know that's how Ricky felt when John was born. The first time I saw her with Kyle, I knew that I couldn't possibly spend my life with anyone else, and I know that's also how Ricky felt. I knew at that time that Emily still hated me—maybe now more than ever—and I know that's how Amy felt, but she eventually came around to me, and so did Amy to Ricky. Years went by and although it only took these wonderful friends of ours seven years to finally get their act together and get married, it took us ten. Two years later we had a perfect little girl, and we've been lucky enough to have two other children as well—making a total of four children for those of you with difficulties counting (laughs are heard again)—and it's been amazing.

Although we have had some rough patches with each other and with some of our children (Kyle can be heard laughing), I wouldn't trade a minute of this life I've had with anyone else. And I definitely know that is how Ricky and Amy feel. So, congratulations from a fellow teen parent: you've made it the top of the mountain. I love you both and I want to thank you for being such great "second parents" (if you will) to our children—even though one is only four years younger—so thanks, and congratulations! Just remember, although you've reached the top, it's a long way to the other side and it's not all downhill from here…but also remember that no matter how tough life seems to be, you'll always have a friend in us. And just remember, no matter how terrible the other one seems, they love you with everything they have and, somewhere, you love them just as much. Thanks you everyone (Applause from the guests)!

(**Ben's Toast**)

Ben (a little drunk): Hi everybody, my name is Ben Boykewich. I just have a few short words to say—Ricky and Amy didn't want me to say too much—so I'll try to keep this as short as I can. I would just like to say that I'm super happy for them—well, not super happy because I did hate Ricky for a long time and I was in love with Amy for a long time (Ben receives a hard nudge from Leo, who is sitting next to him)—but I'm glad that they are finally tying the knot. I knew ever since I first saw them together (and I don't mean **together **together, just with each other) that they were meant to be. And John did too. I mean _**even after a couple of hours, John knew that his parents were the ones that should raise him, and I would **_–even though I really hate too—I would **have**_** to agree. **_So, congratulations to Ricky and Amy! (Claps from surrounding guests of the wedding)

(**George's Speech**)

George: So I guess as the father of the bride, I have to say three "traditional-father-of-the-bride" things (Amy gives her head a slight face-palm, which makes Ricky laugh and George gives her a big smile). First, words of encouragement to the bride: Ames, I love you. I've loved you ever since I held you that first time in the hospital where John was born. You have become an amazing young woman, and even though you had John at 15, you still have raised him so well. I'm so proud of everything that you've been able to accomplish—because it would be a lot, even if you didn't have a baby—you're following your dream of being a music teacher that you've had since you were six and I'm really happy for you. You've taught me that no matter what comes your way, you have to face it and continue to move forward in life. This is an important life lesson that you've always known. Just remember that I love you; that you will always be my baby girl; and most importantly, remember that I'm proud of you.

Second, an embarrassing story: Although most embarrassing stories told at weddings are usually from when the bride is little, because the groom doesn't know the story, but this story is just too good. It was 2011, four years ago, and I was staying at Ricky's apartment—I can't even remember why—(Amy begins to shake her head as she realizes what story her dad is about to tell, Ricky just laughs harder as he realizes as well) and I was just packing up my stuff in Ricky's room while Ricky slept on the couch when Amy came to the door. She must have thought that it was just Ricky there so she proceeded to ask him if he wanted to (George looks around and sees the number of small children at the wedding, so he changes what he was going to say) do…**you know**, in a very…**blunt** way (Ricky and other adult guests laugh quite loudly at this) and Ricky seemed pretty—well, I don't really know how to describe him—and so once she got to the hallway leading into the bedroom she saw me and well, let's just say that things got pretty awkward from there (Guests laughs and Amy continues to blush and face-palm her head, while Ricky just rubs her back and continues to laugh loudly).

My final traditional thing I have to say is not to Amy, but to Ricky, just some words of the wise: treat her right. Love her. She'll always be my little girl. Just…remember that. And I don't want to see **any** more g-r-a-n-d-c-h-i-l-d-r-e-n for at least five (f-i-v-e, **five**)—(Amy and Ricky both give him the same look) yes, at least five. Would you like me to make it **ten**?—more years, understood? Or else, you may find that you are missing certain important parts of your dear body… (Guests laugh and Ricky nods in slight fear at the seriousness of George's tone).

(**Ricky's Speech**)

Ricky: Ok, I know you all are hungry and this seems like it has taken way too long, so I will try to make this as short as possible. This is a note that I have been working on for (counts on fingers) almost three years actually. Like our good friend Dave, I'm going to tell you a story. However, unlike Dave, this story is actually about the bride and the groom, not two good friends of the bride and the groom (Dave gives Ricky a look)—yes Dave, Ames and I both loved your speech, it was great, but it wasn't actually about **us**.

(Ricky takes a deep breath) Dear Amy; _**On July 22**__**nd**__** 2008, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Upon seeing her, I thought to myself 'I could do her.' **_(Applause and laughter from the guests, especially from Amy)_** Little did I know**_ that exactly seven years later—plus three days—I would be getting married to her. And that I would have a six year old son. And I definitely did not think that I would be **this **happy (Amy smiles at Ricky and he returns the smile). Anyway, back to July 22nd. I saw a beautiful girl, I thought that I could do her…upon creating insignificant conversation; I came to a realization that went something along the lines of: 'this girl has no experience; it's going to be easy to get into her pants.' And so, with this new found enlightenment, I proceeded to get into this angelic girl's pants. And eventually, I did. It may have been fate, or maybe just lack of protection; either way, you got pregnant. The two of us fought a lot during your pregnancy as well as after the baby was born, but I knew that I had to be a good father to this baby. And I think I was. I still think I am. But, as the years started to pass, I realized that this spectacular girl—now turned young woman—was someone that I not only wanted to share one baby with, but maybe two or three. And even if we didn't have any other children, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So, while she was at a music camp here in New York, I came to visit her. And we talked and kissed a couple of times—ok, we kissed a **lot** of times—and you realized (if I'm not mistaken) that you wanted to spend the rest of her life with me too. We began dating and eventually, we fell in love. And even though there have been a few arguments too many and other blocks in the road, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Even through all the stupid fights we've had, and the scary moments, and the times when I felt that I had done something so stupid that you would never wanted to take me back, you kept me around. And ever since we met at band camp I've known—somewhere, deep down—that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you. So, I guess what I'm really just trying to say—with all these big words—are just three little ones: (Ricky takes another deep breath) I love you (Amy mouths 'I love you too' back to him with tears in her eyes and he gives her a big smile, tears in his eyes as well, before continuing).

Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy all the wonderful food made by our friend Henry's catering company! (Everyone claps loudly and Ricky walks back over to his and Amy's table. Amy whispers I love you again and the two kiss lovingly).

**A/N:** Oh, that was just too cute. Hope you liked it! It was sort of a different type of writing style than what I usually do, but I thought that you all would still enjoy it! For those of you that want to know, during John's mini-speech I was trying my best to sound like two six year olds talking, but it wasn't working out very well…Please, if you have any prompts don't forget to give them too me and please, PLEASE, **please REVIEW! **Also, I have a oneshot in mind that is way (way, way) in the future, that I was thinking of posting **after **The Graduation Present, would you like to see it before then or would **after **be better? I may just decide to do after anyway, but I want to know your opinion!

**PLEASE REVIEW! Emily, Ricky and Amy's second child, and Leo, Ricky and Amy's third child, both reeeaalllyyy want you to review! **


End file.
